Keep It
by LeoyhyuN
Summary: [Chapter 3 updated] Sebuah kesalahan tak berdasar dimana Chanyeol bahkan tak mempunyai pilihan untuk dirinya sendiri. Mereka mempunyai sesuatu yang harus mereka simpan dengan baik dari semua orang, termasuk seseorang yang dinantikan oleh Chanyeol. [ ChanBaek ] DLDR . RnR?
1. Chapter 01: Prologue

...

 **Keep It**

Chapter 01: Prologue

...

Semua pekerjaan adalah sama, melelahkan. Pria dengan telinga peri itu termasuk dalam kategori orang-orang yang lelah karena bekerja. Itu tidak masalah baginya, sama sekali. Prinsip yang dia bawa sangat sederhana, lebih baik lelah karena bekerja daripada tidak. Maksud yang terkandung juga terbilang sederhana karena lelah yang kau dapat dari bekerja akan membuahkan hasil yang bermanfaat, sedangakan lelah tanpa bekerja bahkan tidak akan menumbuhkan sepucuk daun

Dia, Park Chanyeol melepas dasinya agar oksigen dari paru-parunya dapat keluar dengan mudah. Matanya bergerak menatap sekeliling rumah, menunggu _seseorang_ datang kepadanya untuk mengucapkan selamat datang sambil mengecup punggung tangannya. Hatinya terus menghitung detik-detik yang berlalu dengan tenang, masih mengharapkan kedatangan _nya_

Hitungannya terhenti pada angka 60 dan _dia_ masih belum muncul, Chanyeol mengartikan itu dengan maksud _tidak biasa_. Pada detik ke-62 yang tidak terhitung, Chanyeol bergegas ke kamarnya untuk memastikan keadaan _'_ rumahnya' baik-baik saja

Mata bulat bak kelereng itu terkedip beberapa kali untuk memastikan kekosongan di hadapannya adalah tidak nyata. Dia menggeleng, menepis segala fikiran negatif yang muncul dibenaknya. Chanyeol menghembuskan nafasnya pelan sambil kaki-kakinya berjalan ke arah pintu berbahan kaca disudut ruangan, mendorongnya pelan sebelum melepaskan matanya untuk memerhati keadaan didalam kamar mandi

 _kosong._

Dia mengerang, berbalik paksa untuk keluar dari kamar sebelum mata bulatnya menangkap secarik kertas yang terjatuh diatas nakas. Kaki-kakinya bergerak untuk mempercepat pergerakan tangannya merampas kertas kecil itu

 _Aku tidak dirumah, tidak juga di Seoul dan Korea. Ini bukan salahmu melainkan aku -Joohyun_

"JOOHYUN" Dia meremas kertas itu seperti cara untuk menghapus dosa, hingga benda tipis berwarna putih itu lebih layak dipanggil abu. Matanya memerah, tangannya bergerak cepat untuk mencari kontak diatas benda pipih berlayar kaca

DRRT DRRT DRRT

Chanyeol menurunkan benda pipih itu dari telinganya ketika suara getaran pada nakas lebih menarik perhatiannya

 _Dia tidak membawa ponsel?_

Nafasnya tercekat bersamaan dengan fikirannya yang mulai waras untuk menebak bahwa _dia_ tidak lagi dirumah. Dalam arti yang tidak ingin dia ucapkan, Joohyun telah meninggalkannya

...

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Mata seindah sabit itu terkedip, keningnya ikut berkerut untuk menghantar arti kata bingung pada pria tinggi dihadapannya

"Iya"

"Kita perlu bicara"

Oktafnya hampir naik ketika tangan besar pria tinggi itu menariknya tanpa ragu, ketika dia baru saja akan menolak permintaan yang tinggi

"Maaf tuan, saya tidak mengenali anda"

"Ini penting, Baekhyun-ssi,"

Wajah yang hampir menjejaskan nilai permohonan itu sedetik membuat Baekhyun luluh dan tanpa perintah mengikuti ajakan pria itu saat yang tinggi kembali bersuara

"Ini tentang istriku, Bae Joohyun"

...

Pertama-tama, aku meminta maaf atas ketidak lanjutan **NEPHEW** , ini bukan karena aku tidak menghormati kalian yang membaca ceritaku, tapi ini karena perasaanku juga ideku yang semakin terbatas untuk melanjutkannya. Jadi maaf yang sebesarnya, ini bukan salah kalian, ini hanya kekurangan yang dialami oleh setiap author, ide terbatas serta ide baru. Maka disini aku memilih opsi ide baru. Aku sempat berfikir bahwa ide baru juga lambat laun akan menjadi ide terbatas, itu pasti. Tapi aku bukan siapa-siapa untuk menentukan apa yang akan terjadi besok, mungkin saja ide terbatas bisa menjadi ide luar biasa.

Ini adalah cerita baruku, bagi kalian yang berminat untuk membacanya, itu akan menjadi lebih baik jika kalian merespon dengan sebuah komen. Itu juga akan menjadi lebih bagus jika kalian yang tidak berminat membaca cerita lalu memberiku saran di kolom yang tersedia. Aku hanya berharap ceritaku tidak menjadi bagian dari yang tidak terlihat. Bukannya sebuah impian untuk menjadi author terbaik, tapi setidaknya ceritaku bisa dibaca dan diterima. Aku masih jauh dari kata profsesional, dan kalianlah yang sebenarnya adalah pembaca profesional karena merespon sebagaimana seharusnya.

Yang terakhir, kelanjutan cerita ini terletak pada tangan kalian sendiri, berdasarkan kepada segala respon yang kalian luahkan.

Terima kasih dan maaf jika terdapat kata-kata yang menyinggung.


	2. Chapter 02: We found something happy

….

Keep It

Chapter 02: We found something happy

….

Kelopak mata itu semakin merapat, mulai mengaburkan penglihatan pemilik mata sedikit demi sedikit. Empunya mata sabit itu meraba lengan kirinya untuk dipijat, meremasnya kuat demi menghantar rasa sakit untuk menghilangkan kantuknya yang tidak berkompromi. Seperti tanpa perintah, mata itu akhirnya tertutup dengan lengan kanan yang terjatuh. Dia tertidur

Mata yang tertutup itu tidak membatasi pendengarannya. Dia masih bisa mendengar derap-derap langkah mahasiswa yang berlalu lalang disisinya. Itu hanya salahnya yang memilih untuk menunggu di bangku koridor ketimbang menunggu di perpustakaan yang nyaman untuk dijadikan tempat beristirahat

Rasa nyaman untuk memejamkan mata semakin membuatnya terbuai hingga satu tepukan pada bahunya berhasil membuatnya terjaga. Dia mengerang kesal

"Baek, Sehun tidak jadi menjemputmu"

Sebelum Baekhyun sempat menarik nafasnya untuk memaki, seseorang yang telah menghancurkan waktu nyamannya sudah tidak terlihat

 _Sialan._

"Permisi,"

Baekhyun menoleh, memastikan bahwa sesuatu yang barusan dia dengar adalah tertuju padanya. Pria dengan kemeja tak teratur dengan rambut tak terurus serta nafas yang setengah-setengah menyambut inderanya

"Kau Byun Baekhyun?"

Mata seindah bulan sabit itu terkedip, sementara keningnya berkerut untuk menghantar arti kata bingung pada pria tinggi dihadapannya

"Iya"

"Kita perlu bicara"

Oktafnya hampir naik ketika tangan besar pria tinggi itu menariknya tanpa ragu, ketika dia baru saja akan menolak permintaan yang tinggi

"Maaf tuan, tetapi saya tidak mengenali anda"

"Ini penting Baekhyun-ssi,"

Wajah yang hampir menjelaskan nilai permohonan itu sedetik membuat Baekhyun luluh dan tanpa perintah mengikuti ajakan pria itu saat yang tinggi kembali bersuara

"ini tentang istriku, Bae Joohyun"

Kaki-kaki kurus dengan balutan _jeans_ itu bergerak seirama dengan kaki-kaki panjang yang berjarak satu langkah didepannya. Pikirannya masih dipenuhi dengan berbagai pertanyaan tak berujung sementara lengannya masih berada pada genggaman pria asing yang tidak dikenalinya

Baekhyun mengernyit atas perasaan asing yang muncul tidak lama sebelumnya, tepatnya dia tidak memikirkannya sehingga dia merasa sangat asing. Dia membawa dirinya untuk menyelami perasaan tidak biasa yang semakin lama membuatnya seperti di dunia lain. Kakinya berhenti melangkah atas perintah otaknya yang sedang sibuk berputar untuk berfikir. Tangannya perlahan melepaskan genggaman pria asing itu

"Kupikir ini kurang sopan, tuan. Apa anda bisa dipercaya?"

Chanyeol merasakan geli pada hatinya sehingga kekehan hampir saja dilepaskan. Badannya berbalik menghadap ke arah tubuh kecil yang terlihat kelelahan. Chanyeol terdiam tanpa menjelaskan sesuatu yang sebelumnya akan dia lakukan. Desahan kelelahan dilepaskan dengan hati yang berat. Seseorang didepannya ini terlihat seperti akan limbung pada waktu yang tidak dapat diprediksikan. Chanyeol dapat merasakan kelelahan yang dihadapi orang didepannya sebelum beberapa tahun yang lalu dia juga merasakan kelelahan yang sama sebagai seorang mahasiswa

"Kau kelelahan, maaf"

Kehendak hatinya ingin sekali memaksa pria mungil itu untuk berbicara tentang apa yang sangat dipelukannya saat ini. Tetapi otaknya memaksa untuk berfikir tentang sebuah keprihatinan. Memaksa orang dalam keadaan lelah adalah tindak pemerasan baginya. Chanyeol memutar tubuhnya ke posisi semula lalu melangkah, yang mana membuat mata sabit itu membulat kesal

 _Haish._

"Anda belum menjawab pertanyaannya"

"Dimana rumahmu?"

….

Nafas dari kedua manusia didalam sedan itu bercampuran. Chanyeol melarang si mata sabit untuk keluar lebih awal, tetapi baekhyun merasakan kebodohan yang teramat dengan duduk disebelah orang yang tidak dikenalinya didepan gedung apartemennya sendiri. Jari-jari sekurus bentuk pensil itu terkait antara satu sama lain untuk menghilangkan kegugupan. Chanyeol menyadarinya, bagaimana seseorang disebelahnya merasa tidak nyaman

"Aku tau kita tidak dekat. Maksudku, kita sama sekali belum pernah bertemu sebelumnya,"

Rambut hitam selembut sutera itu bergerak mengikut irama anggukan kepalanya

"Jadi, apa kau punya kelas besok?"

Segala pergerakan yang berlaku ditubuhnya terhenti paksa saat otaknya mengirim sinyal untuk berfikir. Baekhyun memutar bola matanya ke atas seolah terdapat gambaran memori yang terapung. Bibirnya sedikit bergerak, menggumamkan sesuatu yang tidak dapat didengar oleh Chanyeol

"Itu berakhir jam 6 sore"

Mata sabit itu berpindah ke mata bulat milik Chanyeol, menanti respon dari si pemberi soal

"Baiklah,"

"segeralah beristirahat. Aku akan menjemput besok"

Baekhyun mengangguk. Jarinya bergerak mencapai gagang disisi kirinya ketika otaknya masih bekerja untuk memikirkan bagaimana dia bisa terlihat begitu dekat dengan pria asing yang menghantarnya hingga ke depan gedung tempat tinggalnya. Pergerakan yang dilakukan begitu perlahan hingga tak sadar, sepasang mata bulat milik yang lebih tua masih memerhati semenjak percakapan terakhir mereka

Chanyeol mencoba untuk menjadi sewaras mungkin didepan seorang pria mungil yang bersiap untuk enyah dari kenderaannya. Tapi hatinya menolak untuk mengikuti kata-kata otaknya. Matanya tak ingin untuk luput dari memerhati seseorang yang kini telah berada diluar dari kenderaannya. Park Chanyeol baru tersadar dari lamunannya ketika Baekhyun sudah menutup pintu mobilnya

Setiap langkah yang diambil oleh si mata sabit itu masih menjadi titik fokus Chanyeol. Hatinya memaksa untuk mengumbar perasaan ganjal yang terbesit di celah jiwanya. Langkah itu semakin kecil dari penglihatan Chanyeol. Dia tidak berfikir dua kali saat tubuhnya keluar dari mobil untuk mengejar Baekyun

"Aku fikir, perlu untuk ada kontakmu di daftar kenalan ponselku"

Baekhyun mengangguk tanpa ada rasa sungkan dalam dirinya, seolah memeberi nomer ponsel kepada orang asing adalah sesuatu yang biasa. Detik berlalu bersama Baekhyun yang melafalkan satu per satu angka yang diingatnya dengan Chanyeol yang sibuk mengetik pada benda pipih miliknya. Chanyeol membuang rasa malu pada dirinya dengan menjadikan nomor Baekhyun sebagai alasan untuk berlama-lama dengannya. Jika ada orang pintar, maka mereka akan mesugestikan Chanyeol untuk menyalin nomor Baekhyun dari ponsel Joohyun

"Terima kasih atas tumpangannya, tuan"

Sebersit rasat berat didalam hatinya menghilang dalam waktu yang sangat cepat setelah Baekhyun menggumamkan kata terima kasih. Tapi rasa berat itu masih terdapat sebahagian di dalam hatinya. Chanyeol mulai berfikir tentang pertemuan pertama yang sangat ringkas hingga dia menyimpan kontak baru diponselnya dengan nama Byun Baekhyun. Dia berfikir terlalu jauh bahkan sampai melupakan bahwa Baekhyun masih belum menyebutkan namanya

"Oh maaf, aku sampai lupa,"

"namaku Park Chanyeol"

….

"Hai keparat,"

"kemana saja kau tadi?"

Satu dengusan keluar dari bibir seseorang yang tengah tenggelam dalam buaian kasur beralas kain putih. Seseorang itu berbalik agar tubuhnya berhadapan dengan seseorang yang sedang bersandar pada pintu kamar dengan lengan yang dibiarkan berlipat. Sebuah senyuman terpatri di bibir tipisnya

"Tidak perlu memanggilku keparat, sialan"

Baekhyun mengacuhkan umpatan seseorang yang masih menatapnya, enggan untuk memulai pertengkaran. Dia membawa tubuhnya untuk sampai kepada seseorang yang terlihat enggan akan kehadirannya

"Dan bagaimana juga kau bisa sampai disini?"

Wajah si mata sabit itu berubah jengkel. Otaknya sedaya upaya untuk mengolah satu fakta bahwa yang seharusnya merasa kesal adalah dirinya. Baekhyun menempatkan bokongnya pada celah kasur yang masih tersisa dimana itu membuat satu-satunya orang yang tengah berbaring disitu merasa kesal lalu bangkit

"Ya, itu pertanyaan yang wajar ditanya setelah seseorang tidak bisa menjemputku"

Seseorang yang duduk disamping Baekhyun berdecih. Dia bergerak kearah lemari berwarna hitam yang di letakkan berhadapan dengan kasurnya, membuka pintu yang terpampang lalu menggerakkan jari-jarinya ke arah tombol-tombol ber-angka pada kotak besi setebal kamus. Tangannya meraih sebuah benda berbahan kulit dan sebuah benda pipih sebaik saja kotak tersebut terbuka, membawanya keluar untuk diberikan kepada Baekhyun

"Kurasa itu setimpal dengan kaos seharga 50 ribu won yang kau rusakkan"

"Hei, itu tidak disengajakan, _dude_ "

Baekhyun berbinar tanpa tau alasan setelah telapaknya berhasil menyentuh benda kesayangannya. Dia segera mengecek lembar-lembar uang yang masih utuh didalamnya. Diam-diam Baekhyun bersyukur

"Aku bukan pencuri"

Seseorang selain Baekhyun menjadi orang pertama yang keluar dari ruangan tersebut

"Oh Sehun!"

Orang yang dipanggil menulikan pendengarangannya dari suara memekakkan si mungil. Kakinya terus bergerak hingga sampai di sofa ruang tengah. Dia merebahkan tubuhnya disana, berniat melanjutkan waktu istirahatnya tanpa si berisik Baekhyun. Tapi seperti yang sering terjadi, itu tidak akan dengan mudahnya tercapai kecuali si mungil telah berada di alam bawah sadar

Baekhyun seperti hari-hari sebelumnya, menjadi orang pertama yang selalu bersemangat menceritakan segala sesuatu yang dilalui selama dia tidak bersama Sehun. Lalu Sehun akan berusaha untuk menjadi pendengar yang baik dengan mendengar segala celotehan Baekhyun. Walau terkadang dia sendiri tidak menempatkan seluruh perhatian pada apa yang Baekhyun ucapkan

"Apa kau tidak penasaran bagaimana aku pulang?"

"Aku sudah bertanya tentang itu tadi, Baek"

"Baiklah, aku akan memberimu jawapannya sekarang,"

Sehun menarik lengan yang dia taruh diatas matanya, memusatkan pandangannya ke arah Baekhyun yang berbinar demi menceritakan segala sesuatu padanya

"aku pulang dengan Chanyeol

 _Siapa itu Chanyeol?_

"suami Bae Joohyun, Irene"

….

Chanyeol menatap angka pada jam tangannya untuk kali ketiga semenjak mobilnya berhenti didepan sebuah gedung fakultas. Matanya bergerak ke segala arah untuk mencari siluet mungil yang ditunggunya. Bibirnya terus bergumam kata sabar ketika otaknya terus berteriak tentang 20 menit yang terbuang sia-sia

"Dimana _sih_ dia?"

Chanyeol mendengus tanpa sadar. Dia kembali bekutat pada jam tangannya sebelum pintu pada bahagian penumpang tiba-tiba terbuka

"Maafkan aku Chanyeol-ssi. Aku lupa memberitahu fakultas-ku ada dibelakang. Itu sekitar 15 menit dari sini. Aku benar-benar menyesal. Maafkan aku"

Mata bulat itu membesar tanpa sadar. Dia hampir terkekeh-lagi-hanya untuk tersadar bahwa betapa lucunya Baekhyun. Chanyeol menatap Baekhyun atas bawah, memerhatikan betapa kacaunya penampilan anak itu. Lalu seolah ada sesuatu yang mendorongnya untuk tersenyum dan Chanyeol sama sekali tak bisa menepisnya dengan cara apapun

Dia akhirnya terkekeh setelah sesaat yang lalu tersenyum seperti lupa bahwa 20 menit yang lalu hatinya hampir memuntahkan segala umpatan kepada seseorang yang sekarang masih berdiri diantara pintu mobilnya

"Masuklah,"

"kau suka makan apa?"

….

Baekhyun memerhati ruangan restoran yang hanya dipenuhi beberapa orang, itu bahkan bisa dihitung dengan jari. Dia mulai berfikir tentang berapa harga segelas teh hangat di restoran yang dia datangi sekarang, melihat betapa elegannya desain restoran itu

"Kau jadi memesan _Aglio Olio_?"

Baekhyun mengangguk lalu menjelaskan perasaan tak enaknya lewat ekspresi wajah pada Chanyeol. Tetapi pria yang lebih tua malah membalasnya dengan senyuman

"Tak apa, aku yang yang traktir"

Setelah membeberkan beberapa nama menu yang diminati, pelayan berseragam _tuxedo_ itu berlalu setelah melemparkan senyuman

Chanyeol memindahkan perhatiannya pada Baekhyun, dimana yang lebih muda juga melakukan hal yang sama

"Aku tidak ada alasan lain kenapa aku mencarimu dan berusaha mengajakmu berbincang. Itu karena hanya ada namamu didalam kontak istriku. Apa kau dekat dengannya?"

Baekhyun terkejut sehingga matanya membulat sambil dahinya ikut menekuk. Dia mencoba untuk berfikir dengan waras tentang bagaimana kedekatannya dengan Joohyun. Terakhir yang dia ingat adalah Joohyun menawarinya untuk masuk ke kelab musik yang ditubuhkan oleh seseorang bernama Yerim. Lalu itu berakhir dengan nomor kontak yang disimpan Joohyun atas namanya

"Kami sama sekali tidak dekat, bahkan hanya sekali bertemu. Tetapi dia sempat menyimpan nomor ponselku atas syarat memasuki kelab musik"

Kening Chanyeol mulai berkerut setelah penjelasan yang dibeberkan Baekhyun dicerna oleh mindanya

"Jadi kau tak tau apapun tentang keberadaan Joohyun?"

Baekhyun menggeleng. Dia menatap Chanyeol untuk menangkap sebuah perasaan yang sejak kemarin bersarang di dalam mata bulatnya. Perasaan yang dibawa Chanyeol terlalu kuat hingga Baekhyun sendiri dapat merasakannya. Mata sabit itu memerhati kening Chanyeol yang mulai menimbulkan garisan-garisan aneh sementara bahagian bawah matanya sudah mulai menggelap jika dibandingkan dengan hari kemarin

Keheningan terjadi setelah gelengan Baekhyun yang dibalas diam oleh Chanyeol. Pria yang paling tua terlihat kecewa dan tanpa alasan yang Baekhyun pasti, dia turut merasa kecewa atas dirinya sendiri. Baekhyun mulai tak bisa mengatur nafasnya dengan tempo yang biasa. Perasaan bersalahnya kini lebih mendominasi melihat bagaimana aura yang diberikan Chanyeol sekarang diluar batas normal. Dia terlihat sangat kecewa

"Maaf Chanyeol-ssi. Aku benar-benar tidak tahu. Apa perlu untuk aku menanyakannya kepada Yerim?"

"Maksudku, Yerim adalah seseorang yang telah menubuhkan kelab musik. Lalu Joohyun-ssi membantunya untuk mencari ahli"

Chanyeol mengalihkan fokusnya pada Baekhyun, merasa tertarik akan penawaran Baekhyun. Si mata sabit tidak bisa untuk sedikit merasa lega saat akhirnya matanya kembali bertatapan dengan mata bulat itu

"Aku sangat berterima kasih Baekhyun-ssi,"

"dan aku rasa kita perlu buang saja keformalannya"

Kedua hujung bibir Baekhyun tertarik tanpa diperintah. Dia tersenyum sangat manis sehingga sebersit perasaan senang tumbuh didalam hati yang lebih tua. Baekhyun tidak merasakannya, dentuman jantung yang terjadi tanpa dikontrol, melainkan Chanyeol

Si mata sabit mengalihkan pandangannya pada pelayan yang datang untuk menghidangkan menu yang dipesan. Senyumannya masih tak luput begitu juga pandangan sepasang mata dihadapannya, sama sekali tak berpindah

"Chanyeol hyung, apa kau yang memesan jus stroberi?"

"Tidak, tidak,"

Dahi yang lebih muda berkerut sebelum yang lebih tua buru-buru melanjutkan ucapannya

"jangan panggil aku hyung"

"Maksudku, aku yang memesan jus-nya"

"Oh, kau juga menyukai stroberi?"

Chanyeol menggeleng lalu menarik segelas cappucino yang baru saja diletakkan oleh pelayan restoran. Chanyeol memberikan senyum ramahnya pada si pelayan sebelum pria berseragam itu berlalu dengan kata selamat menikmati

"Aku sering memesannya ketika bersama Joohyun"

Baekhyun mencoba untuk tak merasa ganjal dengan jawaban yang dituturkan oleh Chanyeol. Itu hal biasa jika seorang suami terbiasa dengan menu kesukaan istrinya. Tapi Baekhyun tidak mengerti kenapa timbul rasa nyeri di sebahagian kecil hatinya

"Maaf Baekhyun, apa kau mau meminta yang lain?"

"Tidak,"

Chanyeol menyadari sesuatu, menyadari perubahan raut wajah Baekhyun

"aku juga menyukai stroberi"

Menyadari raut kecewa Baekhyun walaupun sang empunya tubuh tidak menyadarinya. Untuk pertama kalinya, Chanyeol merasa telah melakukan dosa besar. Dia mengecewakan Baekhyun

….

Mobil Chanyeol sekali lagi terparkir dihadapan gedung apartemen Baekhyun. Dia menatap keluar untuk memerhati gedung yang berdiri tegak didepan sana

"Terima kasih Chanyeol, aku menghargai semuanya. Soal Yerim, aku akan mengabarimu sebaik saja aku mendapatkan informasi"

Jari-jari Baekhyun bergerak membuka pintu disisi kirinya lalu memiringkan tubuh untuk keluar sebelum sebuah tangan menghentikan aksinya. Baekhyun menahan nafas seketika untuk meredamkan rasa terkejutnya. Dia berbalik untuk menanyakan keperluan Chanyeol yang tiba-tiba menahannya. Tapi wajahnya malah dihadiahi mata bulat milik Chanyeol yang berada tepat didepan matanya. Baekhyun kembali menahan nafasnya ketika deru nafas Chanyeol masuk tepat disela bibirnya yang terbuka

Tangan kanan Chanyeol terjulur dengan pantas untuk menarik pintu mobilnya, menutupnya kembali. Matanya dia bobrokkan dengan mata indah milik Baekhyun, menatapnya dengan dalam untuk menemukan titik kekecewaan disana. Chanyeol menghela nafasnya perlahan dimana hal itu refleks membuat Baekhyun memejamkan mata

"Maaf,"

Kelopak mata setipis mawar itu kembali terbuka untuk menatap mata bulat didepannya

"aku minta maaf"

Chanyeol terus mengulangi permintaan maafnya, seolah dia bisa melihat titik kekecewaan itu menghilang

"Maafkan aku"

Baekhyun berkedip sebelum lengannya bergerak untuk mendorong bahu Chanyeol lembut. Dia menunjukkan ekspresi bingungnya yang malah dihadiahi tatapan khawatir dari Chanyeol

"Apa-apaan kau, Chanyeol?"

Baekhyun terkekeh yang sangat terkesan dibuat-buat. Salahkan seseorang yang bertelinga peri karena berhasil membuatnya gugup. Chanyeol balas kekeh untuk meyakini hatinya jika Baekhyun sudah membaik

"Soal Yerim, biar aku yang menemani,"

"hanya tetap aktifkan ponselmu"

Baekhyun menangguk, menampilkan senyum manisnya didepan Chanyeol. Yang lebih tua lagi-lagi terpaku pada senyuman seindah malaikat itu, badannya kembali tidak dapat digerakkan seolah-olah senyuman manis itu akan hilang jika dia bergerak barang sedetik

Chanyeol berfikir bahwa dia sudah tidak waras semenjak pertemuan pertamanya dengan Baekhyun kemarin. Dan saat ini ketidakwarasan itu semakin membesar ketika Chanyeol bahkan tak dapat menahan wajahnya untuk kembali berdekatan dengan wajah Baekhyun. Satu kecupan dia letakkan begitu lembut pada pipi kanan Baekhyun

Dentuman jatung bersahutan diantara kedua manusia itu, mereka tidak menydarinya selain diri mereka sendiri. Rona merah itu tidak dapat dicegah oleh Baekhyun. Dia mendongak setelah wajah keduanya berjauhan lalu si mata sabit menghantar ekspresi heran pada Chanyeol. Baekhyun seharusnya marah atas apa yang dilakukan Chanyeol karena itu menyalahi peraturan bumi dimana hal tersebut tak sepatutnya dilakukan. Tapi hatinya berkata bahwa hal itu membuatnya bahagia

Baekhyun memutuskan kontak mata tanpa mau menunggu lagi pernyataan dari Chanyeol. Dia buru-buru mengucapkan terima kasih lalu keluar dari mobil tanpa melihat yang lebih tua

Chanyeol tertawa geli tanpa alasan, melupakan tentang dirinya yang masih berstatus suami dari seseorang. Hatinya enggan untuk mengingat tentang segala hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan Baekhyun. Dirinya kelewat bahagia hingga tidak menyadari bahwa sepasang mata tengah memerhatinya dengan tatapan datar

"Baekhyun…siapa dia?"

….

A.N:

Hai! terima kasih **shindorogudick** & **i baek you** karena mereview! Chapter pertama adalah bertema prolog, jadi itu tidak bisa untuk djadikan 2k+ workds per-chapternya.

Aku menerima segala saran dan komen positif serta pertanyaan kalian. And so on, you have to put your review. But I wont any force between us. Aku sudah meletakkan **DLDR** jadi jika ada yang berniat untuk memberi komen negatif, itu sangat tidak dibenarkan kecuali komen tersebut berbentuk saran. Terima kasih :D


	3. Chapter 03: We Found Something Comfy

Keep It

Chapter 03: We found something comfy

….

Baekhyun merogoh sesuatu disaku _jeans_ nya dengan kaki yang terus bergerak laju. Bibirnya beberapa kali mengeluarkan kalimat kotor untuk seseorang yang sibuk memanggilnya disaat dirinya harus menangkap kenderaan umum secepat yang dia bisa sebelum ditinggalkan

Matanya dia putar untuk melihat nama pemanggil yang tertera

 _unknown number_

Keningnya berkerut untuk mengenal angka-angka yang tertera sebagai pengganti nama pemanggil, tetapi otaknya menolak untuk berjelajah lebih jauh tentang orang terakhir yang meminta nomer ponselnya. Tepat setelah deringan pada ponselnya berhenti, kepalanya mendongak untuk melihat _bus stop_ yang mulai riuh akan dorongan-dorongan manusia yang berdesakan demi mendapat tempat untuk mengistirahatkan bokong

Bus terakhir sampai pada langkah ke delapan sebelum dia sempat untuk menjejakkan salah satu kakinya di tempat pemberhentian. Benda pipih yang dia genggam bergetar lagi dan sialnya berhasil membuat langkahnya terhenti. Salahkan _common sense_ yang secara tak langsung dapat menghentikan seluruh aktifitas tubuhnya dengan ajaib dalam sekelip mata

"Halo?"

Baekhyun membungkam bibirnya setelah sapaan dia lemparkan. Mataya melirik kearah pemberhentian untuk memastikan kenderaan panjang itu masih ditempat

"Halo?"

Dahinya berkerut untuk memastikan bahwa kekosongan pada ruang telinganya tidaklah nyata. Dia menarik ponselnya dari telinga untuk melihat bahwa panggilan masih tersambung

"Halo?"

Baekhyun benar-benar akan membunuh seseorang yang memanggilnya jika orang tersebut-

"Halo halo, hai Baekhyun, maaf,"

Suara tawa menyambut ideranya setelah beberapa kalimat sapaan dia terima

"tapi tidak perlu seserius itu, cukup putar badanmu sebanyak 180 _degrees_ "

Baekhyun tidak tau apakah otaknya yang salah bekerja atau hatinya yang memaksa untuk mengikuti kata-kata pemanggil di ponselnya. Karena dia baru saja melupakan tentang kenderaan umum yang hampir berlalu

Seseorang berkemeja putih keluar dari sedan hitam sesaat setelah Baekhyun berdiri tegak. Dia tersenyum sungguh percaya diri kearah Baekhyun sebelum menurunkan ponsel dari telinganya untuk menghantar sebuah gestur pada si mata sabit. Baekhyun berkedip dua kali sebelum menarik ponselnya dari telinga lalu memilih tombol berwarna merah pada layar benda pipih tersebut

Sebuah perasaan yang tak dapat ditafsir membuncah didalam hatinya. Dia tersenyum tanpa sadar seolah beberapa saat lalu dia tidak pernah mengeluarkan sebarang kalimat kotor pada pemanggil tidak dikenali yang sialnya adalah Park Chanyeol

Kakinya berjalan kearah si mata bulat yang tengah bersandar pada sedan hitam yang terlihat seperti baru disemir. Diam-diam hatinya memuji ketampanan pria itu lebih berbanding betapa mengkilatnya mobil hitam bermerek Audi itu

"Hai, maaf. Kau terlihat terganggu"

Baekhyun terkekeh sambil matanya mengecil, membentuk sebuah sabit yang sangat indah. Seperti biasa, mata bulat itu bergerak kurang dari sedetik untuk mengunci pandangannya memerhati betapa indahnya ciptaan Tuhan didepannya

"Tidak mengapa. Tapi kau harus mengganti rugi,"

"kau membuatku ketinggalan bus"

Chanyeol menahan senyumnya hingga lesung pipinya timbul lalu bergerak ke sisi kiri mobilnya

"Itu memang tujuan awalku"

Baekhyun tidak perlu mengambil waktu yang lama untuk mengerti mengapa Chanyeol menghulurkan tangannya, membuat gestur persilaan setelah membuka pintu penumpang. Dia membawa dirinya untuk duduk dengan nyaman setelah mengucap kata terima kasih

"Apa kau keberatan jika aku mampir?"

Baekhyun hampir terkekeh atas pertanyaan yang dilontarkan Chanyeol. Dia membawa pandangan untuk menatap Chanyeol dimana lelaki bertelinga peri itu juga tengah menumpukan atensinya pada si mungil. Detak jantungnya tiba-tiba berlomba seakan dia sedang bermaraton, matanya yang semula menyipit perlahan mengelam untuk menerobos celah pada mata bulat Chanyeol tanpa perintah

Chanyeol merutuk bagaimana mata indah milik si mungil berhasil mengunci pandangannya untuk kesekian kali yang tak dapat dihitung oleh dirinya sendiri. Dia berdeham untuk menstabilkan suasana, selain menolak dirinya untuk melakukan seusatu yang diluar batas terhadap Baekhyun karena dia mengakui bahwa dirinya masih lurus

"Jadi, bagaimana?"

"Bagaimana jika kujawab, iya"

Si mata bulat tak menyangka jika si mungil di sebelahnya akan dengan sengaja membawa susana canda. Dia memutar seluruh atensinya untuk memusat pada si mungil yang pada detik yang sama sedang tersenyum seakan baru saja memenangi lotre emas

"Baiklah, Tuan Byun. Jika termasuk hari-hari sebelumnya, totalnya adalah 300won termasuk makanan di,"

"Chanyeol!"

Chanyeol bersumpah bahawa dia baru saja terhibur akan perubahan wajah si mungil. Dia memegang erat perutnya yang terasa kram sedang matanya tertutup rapat menandakan tawanya bukan main-main. Dia menghela sesaat untuk kembali menarik nafas dengan panjang lalu tertawa seperti halnya setan

"Hei, kurasa kau berlebihan"

Baekhyun tidak mampu untuk tidak ikut tersenyum melihat bagaimana aura yang dibawa Chanyeol bisa terasa sangat memabukkan. Itu membuatnya hampir lupa bagaimana kusutnya si mata bulat beberapa hari yang lalu tepat ketika dia hampir menangis menanyakan tentang keberadaan istrinya

"Aku hampir lupa, Chanyeol aku belum bertemu dengan Yerim"

Si mata bulat menghapus sebutir air mata yang sempat mengalir sebelum menghentikan tawa puasnya secara total. Dia kembali pada posisi awal untuk menaikkan gas mobilnya lalu menarik pedal. Hatinya sedikit terusik ketika Baekhyun memasukkan hal-hal yang tidak berkaitan dengan keduanya selama mereka berdua sehingga perasaan untuk menolak kelanjutan perbincangan menjadi pemenang

"Chanyeol, apa kau marah? Aku minta maaf jika,"

"Aku ada kejutan setelah kau menjawab kau tidak keberatan jika aku mampir"

Baekhyun merasa tanda-tanda kecanggungan bertengger disekitar raganya setelah Chanyeol bahkan tak merespon barang sepatah kata untuk hal berkaitan tentang istrinya. Dia berdehem demi menghilangkan segala rasa tidak nyaman pada seluruh tubuhnya sebelum kembali tersenyum kala mengingat Chanyeol sengaja menyebut kata kejutan padanya

"Kau serius dengan kejutan? Jika begitu, aku menjawab tidak"

Bibir Chanyeol tertarik untuk membentuk senyuman yang merenggut sedetik nyawa Baekhyun dari raganya. Baekhyun memperhati si mata bulat bahkan semenjak dia berdehem. Rasa menyesel untuk memerhati pria jakung itu mulai menaik ketika senyumannya juga tidak dapat dia sembunyikan

 _Kenapa dia jadi tampan?_

"Coba lihat ke kursi belakang"

Baekhyun melakukan perintah Chanyeol tanpa menunggu barang sedetik selain ingin menghilangkan detakkan sial yang enggan hilang didalam hatinya. Masih utuh untuk berfikir tentang kenormalan diantara lelaki dengan lelaki yang seharusnya tidak ada detakkan jantung yang menggila kecuali jika mobil yang ia tumpangi akan tertabrak atau mendapat kecelakaan

"Chanyeol, apa yang,"

"Ya, kita akan dinner dirumahmu~"

….

Baekhyun masih belum bisa membayangkan tentang Chanyeol yang meneteng tiga plastik belanjaan penuh sambil tersenyum dengan kaki yang bergerak tegas kearah pintu apartemennya. Chanyeol memerintah Baekhyun untuk mengetik beberapa angka sebagai kata sandi apartemen dengan alasan jarinya penuh akan plastik. Itu sama sekali tak dapat diterima oleh akal Baekhyun sedangkan alasan sebenarnya adalah Chanyeol sama sekali tidak tau tentang angka kata sandinya

"Baek, kau tinggal sendiri kan?"

 _klik_

Pintu terbuka sebelum Baekhyun sempat menoleh pada Chanyeol untuk menjawab pertanyaan. Tapi si mata bulat bahkan sudah bisa menebak jawabannya ketika seseorang didalam apartemen bergegas menghadap diri dihadapan Baekhyun

"Kenapa kau pulang larut lagi,"

Seseorang itu berekspresi datar, menunjukkan ketidaksukaannya pada tamu yang dibawa Baekhyun

"Dia Chanyeol, Sehun"

 _…_ _._

"Baek, apa temanmu itu hanya akan memerhati kita?"

Chanyeol menyusun segala belanjaan yang dibawanya sambil sesekali memerhati pria yang baru dikenalinya bernama Sehun. Baekhyun mengernyit untuk mengartikan maksud pertanyaan Chanyeol yang terdengar sedikit aneh dengan suara yang bahkan bisa membuat tetangganya terbangun dari tidur

"Perlahankan suaramu, Chanyeol"

"Maksudku, aku hanya membeli peralatan memasak cukup untuk dua orang, Baek"

Chanyeol menghentak barang terakhirnya sebelum menatap tajam Sehun masih mengutuhkan ekspresi datar. Dia memutar kepalanya menghadap Baekhyun untuk melempar senyum termanis yang menurutnya belum pernah dia tunjukkan kepada si mata sabit. Baekhyun menatapnya jengkel untuk sebuah teriakkan yang disengajakan

"Tapi suaramu terlalu kuat, Chanyeol"

"Itu supaya orang ketiga dapat mendengarnya, Baek"

 _skakmat._

"Aku mendengarnya, sialan"

Mengangkat bokongnya dari kursi tinggi pada _pantry_ , Sehun berjalan perlahan untuk menggapai pintu apartemen, membawa tubuhnya keluar dari ruangan sebelum menutup pintu layaknya cara menghancurkan pintu

Chanyeol tersenyum puas dalam hati sebelum sebuah teriakan berbunyi umpatan terdengar hingga ke dapur. Dia terkekeh untuk kemengan yang dia rasakan adalah sebuah keberhasilan sebelum matanya menangkap aura kegelapan dari diri Baekhyun

"Chanyeol, kau serius,"

"lalu apa maksudny dengan berbungkus-bungkus belanjaan?"

"Selebihnya adalah stroberi"

Mau tak mau kedua sudut bibir Baekhyun terangkat ketika mendengar kata stroberi keluar dari mulur Chanyeol, melupakan tentang Sehun yang baru saja terusir secara tak langsung oleh orang asing yang baru dikenalnya. Perasaan gembira membuncah kian meningkat ketika dia berfikir tentang untuk siapa semua stroberi yang Chanyeol bawa

"Untuk?"

Chanyeol tersenyum untuk pertanyaan polos dari bibir si mungil. Dia menarik lengannya untuk diselipkan dikedua sisi saku celananya sebelum mencondongkan tubuhnya mendekat kearah Baekhyun yang pada detik yang sama mulai merembeskan semburat merah dikedua pipinya. Lupakan tentang si mungil yang terlampau membuatnya gemas sebagai alasan dia ingin sering-sering berdekatan dengan si mungil

"Siapa lagi kalau bukan makhluk mungil didepanku?"

"Kau tau aku menyukainya?"

"Tidak. Sebenarnya hanya perasaanku saja, Joohyun menyukainya. Jadi kufikir, kau juga"

 _Oh,_

Baekhyun memilih untuk tidak melanjutkan perbualan dengan alasan mereka harus cepat selesai sebelum Sehun ketiduran diluar, membuang segala perasaan aneh yang persis seperti bagaimana Chanyeol secara tak langsung melukai sebahagian kecil hatinya beberapa hari yang lalu

"Lagipula, aku tidak suka ada yang ketiga diantara kita berdua"

 _Sialan, kau melakukannya lagi Chanyeol_

….

"Terima kasih, Yerim"

Chanyeol meletakkan ponselnya perlahan pada dataran meja kerjanya, mengusap wajahnya kasar sebelum kembali mempertemukan wajahnya pada layar komputer yang sibuk memaparkan cahaya kelewat terang didalam ruangan yang bahkan tidak bercahaya

Dia meraih tetikus disisi kanan komputernya untuk melanjutkan pelacakan keberadaan Joohyun dari nomer yang dikirim Yerim

Sebuah binar bahagia berbuncah dikedua mata bulatnya ketika sebuah pendeteksi yang dikoneksinya pada antena negara berbunyi menandakan penantiannya berakhir berhasil. Jarinya bergerak cepat tanpa paksaan untuk mencari letak keberadaan istrinya

 _London_

"Kau serius menjauhiku, dear?"

Chanyeol mengakhiri pencariannya dengan menutup paksa aplikasi yang masih berjalan, tidak perduli jika nanti komputernya bisa terserang _virus_ pada waktu-waktu yang tidak akan dapat terprediksi

"Maka aku juga"

Jarinya kembali bergerak, kini untuk mendapatkan ponselnya. Mencari kontak bernama Yerim, Chanyeol mulai mengetik beberapa pesan kepadanya

To: Yerim

 _Jika seseorang bernama Baekhyun bertanya tentang Joohyun, bilang saja tidak tau. Juga, jangan sebut namaku. Biarkan ini berlalu hanya diantara kau dan aku. Nominalnya aku konfirmasi besok. Hanya lakukan apa yang kuperintah_

….

tbc


End file.
